shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Allen Walker, The 14th (D-Gray Man)
Profile: Identity: True Name is Allen Walker. Appearance: Physical Appearance: Allen is a male teenager of average height (though Kanda often teases Allen about his height, Yu Kanda himself is a tall individual, so Allen's height is actually common for his age) with a lean, muscular physique which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray (purple in the Hallow anime) eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. His eyebrows and eyelashes are the same color as his hair. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by Mana Walker, after Allen turned him into an Akuma. The scar is also the source of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to detect Akuma and see the human souls bound to their bodies. Allen's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of the entirety of his left arm, from his shoulder down. Originally, it was red and quite veinous, but after he invoked his Crown Clown for the first time, the skin became much darker and more scale-like, his fingernails turning black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. When his arm evolved further, the skin seemed to smooth out more. Clothing: Because of his odd hair color and his strange arm, Allen has a tendency to cover his hair with hats and hoods, wearing gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. Allen's Exorcist uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Allen's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. He always asks for gloves to be included so he can keep his hand hidden, though recently Allen has gotten more comfortable with showing his hand when he is around his comrades. Personality: Allen usually portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He refuses to accept gifts of other that he estimates he didn't earn. 3He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends, most noticeably Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee. Allen also has an unassuming and borderline naive appearance, despite the troubled life his master, Cross Marian, forced him to live. Because of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans. Kanda believes him to be too idealistic for his own good and doesn't hesitate to tell him this, saying an Exorcist is simply a destroyer and that they'll never be anyone's savior, though Allen claims that they can be both, pushing him to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer that saves". Over time, Allen's personality has seen a shift. Several times, his "dark side", which is a result of him perfecting his poker skills to pay back Cross's debts, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He is an expert at cheating in poker, which is shown for the first time when he brought Tyki Mikk (disguised as a human) and his two friends down to their underwear without any of them noticing what he was up to. He has also begun using less formal speech around his close friends, something noted by and encouraged by Lenalee and Johnny Gill. The one person who can consistently make Allen break his polite mold is fellow Exorcist Yu Kanda. Their differing views but similar "darkness", as it is described by Noise Marie, lead to them conflicting and arguing almost constantly, sometimes over menial issues. He also has a strong hatred for the Millennium Earl due to their history. As a child, Allen was abandoned by his family because of his 'abnormal' left arm and sold to a circus. He was taken in by Mana Walker, a retired circus clown and began travelling with him. Mana later died, and the desperate Allen was tricked by the Millennium Earl into bringing him back. A furious Mana then cursed Allen, slashing at the left side of his face. Allen's arm, which is actually a piece of Innocence, then activated without his consent and started chasing after Mana. After Mana told Allen he loved him and begged to be destroyed, Allen's arm exorcised Mana's Akuma, killing him a second time. After this ordeal, Allen's hair turned white from shock, and his left eye is cursed to perpetually see the suffering souls bound within Akuma, leading to his decision to live for their sake. Originally, Allen was a rough and embittered child, speaking rudely and being very brash, probably due to his suffering at the hands of the greedy Ringmaster and the violent clown, Cosimo. In a stark contrast to the gentlemanly older Allen, he honestly shows his strong emotions. He also refrains from getting attached to others and considers friends unnecessary, as he hopes to one day leave the ruthless circus and lead his own life, though he later came to love Mana dearly as they traveled together, considering him his father. Following Mana's death, after spending over a month in a lifeless, unresponsive state, he resurfaced bearing Mana's personality, becoming much more polite. Cross seems troubled by this development from the start, and has expressed that he prefers Allen's 'dark side' because it was closer to how he used to behave. He often refers to Allen as wearing Mana's "mask" (仮面＝おもいで), though the furigana actually reads 'memories', hinting that even now, Allen kept the memory of Mana alive through his own personality in order to cope with the loss. Allen seems to believe in God's existence (once referring to his arm as "the crucifix of God that lies within me"), though he has stated he doesn't care about 'such a thing'; Allen had come to consider the Order and his comrades his second "true home" after Mana, but he is not simply fighting in the name of God, but rather for the vows he made to Mana, his friends and himself.4 He is also shown to greatly resent Suman's Innocence after its judgment cruelly left Suman alive but without a mind. After the truth of the Second Exorcist Project is revealed to him, he openly defies the Order by letting Kanda and Alma escape, due to his disdain with the Order's higher echelons and their questionable methods. He is also greatly disgusted with the idea of joining with Apocryphos after learning what it has done to Cross. Allen is a big eater. He is seen taking tons of plates for his meals. This is a trait shared by all parasitic type accomodator but in Allen's case this is even more extreme. Fellow parasitic-type Arystar Krory thinks that Allen uses this as an excuse to eat so much which hides other issues. Allen has shown some shades of pride, refusing to run away from a Noah even when cautioned by Komui (which nearly led to his Innocence's second destruction). Tyki Mikk called him arrogant for believing he could deprive him of his Noah without hurting him. Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance (Evil) - Rank D (Allen Walker has magic resistance but only to magic that are demonic or evil in nature) # Riding - Rank E # Abilities: How the character fights: Combat Style: After getting his Critical Point, Allen Walker started learning swordsmanship from his friend. Powers: # His Innocence (His Noble Phantasm) Misc: Equipment: Noble Phantasm: # Crown Clown # Mystic Eyes of Mana's Akuma # The Musician, The 14th Noah Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # Content of Profile, Appearance and Personality are from D Gray Man Wiki. With Thanks # Quotes: Category:Fate: Saber